Not Going Back
by Cleo-And Tsunami
Summary: My moms boyfriend ends up getting me and my best friend killed and we end up in another world, like the after life. What will happen to Megan and me?


A.N.- In this story, me and Megan are 17  
I will not allow myself to cry. Expecially in front of my mom and her boyfriend. That is what he wanted. I would not let the bastard get the better of me. " I hate you Kim!!! I Hate you!!" I screamed and turned around and ran into the corn feild, blinded by my rage.  
" Jamie, wait up!" I heard my best friend scream behind me. I finally reached the forest line and ran a little bit more then climbed into my favorite tree. Megan was soon behind me.   
" I really wish he would be dumb enough to play out in the middle of the highway. It would save me alot of trouble." I said smiling as the wonderful pictures blossomed in my head.   
" Me too." Megan said laughing so hard, we almost fell out of the tree.   
" I hate it when he does that damn impression. My horse just died 5 days ago and the idiot is already making fun of me about it." I said, my face turning really red.   
" Tell me about it. It was his damn fault. He left the gate open. It wasnt us. and you know what i think, I think he made him get hit by that car on purpose. He laughed about it. "   
" I know, I wanted to rip his head off his shoulders, and let my mom eat it." I said.  
" She probably would too."   
Kim's impression would be, ' Jamie's farm', then he would neigh and pretend to fall over dead. I so want to break his glass jaw, I thought silently. I was snapped from my daydream to a twig breaking. I looked down and saw the ugly of all ugly, Kimmery Abbott. ( Oicture a fat weasle and it foaming at the mouth!)  
" Kim, climb this tree, and I will break your face." I said slowly, in a low growl. I meant buisness.   
" Don't you dare come up, the only contact will be my foot and your face." Megan said looking mad. He started to climb and Megan and me climbed up to the very last branch: avioding getting closer to him, for I didnt even want to get near him with a 20 foot pole, longer if all nessicary. I knew Megan felt the same way. He was getting to close and i started to scramble, so did megan. megan was the first to hear the cracking sound, then I noticed.   
" You dumbass, get off this branch, it can barley hold our weight!' I said, getting nervous. But Kim being as stupid as he was, kept going. I started to scream when the branch broke all the way. It was a 35 foot drop from the branch we were on. On the way down, I was hoping it did like the cartoons I used to watch and the branch would stay, and he would fall, but that wasnt going to happen.   
I hit the ground first, megan right after me. we both had our eyes open, and then I saw megan shut her eyes, and stop breathing. " Meg-AAHH.!" I screamed as I felt a pain go up my spine and everthing went black.  
  
I woke up a blinding light and people standing over me. I thought I was in a hospital, so I started to struggle. I was scared because I had not had very good experiences there. Painful ones to be exact. I heard a voice begining to sing, and I immidiatly calmed. I closed my eyes, wanting the pain I had caused in my shin bone to stop. I felt hair land on my chest, I guess to hear if my heart was beating. then I had a horrid fealing that it was Kim, so opened my eyes and saw long blond hair, and a hansome face in front of mine. Good, not Kim, otherwise, I would have killed him. I closed my eyes and turned my head. I looked again and Megan was laying eyes wide open talking to a short, boy, or was it a man, short for a man, with curly brown eyes and blue eyes.   
" Your, up!' Megan said calming down.  
" What I would like to know is, where is he, and Megan do you want to help me kill him?" I said, grinning evilly. I sat up moaning. Damn, my back really hurt. The short brown haired man walked up to me and took my hand and kissed it lightly.   
" I'm glad your awake, ma'am." he said. I blushed like mad. That was the very first time I had been kissed. " Something wrong?" he said.   
Megan grabbed him by the arm and whispered in his ear. He started to laugh. I turned and gave Megan a look that if looks could kill, she would be dead. I knew he had told her why I was blushing. "Well," he said, " My name is Frodo Baggins, pleased to meet you." he finished wit ha bow.   
I felt another hand grab my other hand. I looked and there was the blond haired man I had seen earlier. He kissed my hand too, so therefore, my face must have been as red as cherry pie filling. " My lady, I am Legolas Greenleaf, pleased to meet you." he said smiling.   
" And I'm pleased to meet all of you too."   
Legolas explained how he had found me and my companion out cold underneath a large tree. And how we were now in Middle-Earth.   
Then he moved aside and A equally tall man announced himself as Lord Elrond and explained we were not capable of going back to were we came from.   
" Well, what for?" I asked relieved that I wouldnt be going back to that hell hole. I just wanted to know why.  
" Well, your dead there, and I have a feeling you dont want to go back." he said smiling.   
" I dont want to, and neither does she." Megan said pionting at me. I laughed and nodded. By the next day, Megan and me were back on our feet, much to my relief.   
It was then I noticed I had long, pionty ears. I liked them, so I didnt think anything about it.  
Frodo and Legolas had showed us around the vast, beautiful city of Rivendell. Of coarse, Frodo and Legolas had became our best friends. The third night me and Megan were there, we were up late. We had just got back from a feast dedicated to our good health. We were talking about what we usually do, horses, and perfect ways to kill or seriously injure Kim. I knew we would never see his ugly face again, but thinking about his death still brought me joy.Megan started to hum a song that we both really liked. Then we started to sing it.   
I wanted to be like you  
I wanted everything  
So I tried to be like you  
And I got swept away  
  
I didnt know that it was so cold  
And you needed someone to show you the way  
So I took your hand and we figured out that  
when the time comes I'll take you away  
  
If you want to I can save you  
I can take you away from here  
So lonely inside  
So buisy out there  
And all you wanted was somebody who cares...  
  
I'm sinking slowly  
so hurry hold me  
Your hand is all I have to keep me hanging on  
Please can you tell me so I can finally see  
where you go when your gone.  
  
If you want to I can save you  
I can take you away from here  
So lonely inside  
So buisy out there  
And all you wanted was somebody who cares...  
  
All you wanted was somebody who cares  
If you need me, you know I'll be there   
Whoa, yay..  
  
If you want to i can save you  
I can take you away from here  
So lonely inside  
So buisy out there  
And all you wanted was somebody who cares..  
  
Please can you tell me where you go when your gone?  
  
Then when we were done, we heard clapping. I looked up, and I saw Legolas and Frodo standing there at the door.   
The next day, Legolas asked me if I wanted to go for a walk with him. Of, coarse, I said yes. Frodo asked Megan to go somewhere with him, where? I didnt catch that part.  
" Ok, where do you want to walk to?" I asked the blond man.  
" Where ever ou want to go M' Lady." he answered.  
" Ok, 1) call me Jamie, that is my name you know, 2) lets walk to the stables. Is that ok?"  
" Thats fine M' La--Jamie." he said smiling. I smiled back.  
I wonder what Megan and Frodo are doing. Mabey I dont want to know--take that back, yes, I do.  
" So, ah, what did you do in the other world?" Legolas asked.  
" Uh, rode horses, cleaned horses, I didnt have to go to school cause we just got out, uh, getting ready for State Fair, and finding ways to kill, seriously injure, of just majorly cheese off Kim. Megan and I always hope that wew will get him so mad he will have a heart attack or go insane or something like that." I said smiling at the image of Kim banging his head on the wall.   
" Why do you hate this man for?" Legolas asked hitting a soft spot in my memory.  
" Uh, well, he was the man that was the cause of my parents getting a divorce. Thats where they hate eachother and blame it on everyone but themseves, expecially on the kids, and he is the reason for Megan and I to be dead. Oh, and not to add, my horse's death too." I said frowning, trying again not to cry. Legolas was silent.   
" Why do they blame it on the kids?" he finally asked.  
" The parents blame it on the other while at home, the other parent isnt there. So they cant blame it on themselved, so the easiest target: the kids..." I finished. I felt a hand touch mine, and I tensed up on habbit. I looked down, and it was just Legolas holding my hand. So I tried to calm down, suceeding a little.   
I think Legolas felt me being tense, and he let go. Thats when i calmed down, But I thought I had hurt his feelings so I grabbed his hand.   
We finally got to the stables. I went up and down the rows of the horses. They were big horses. I saw a couple of ponies. I was guessing those were Frodo's and his friends ride. They were really short, but that is a hobbit for you. Although, I was tall, just as tall as Legolas. Megan was about a half inch taller than Frodo.   
Legolas started to saw something but i put a finger to his lips. I heard someone talking. I didnt know what they were saying.   
We looked around the corner, and there standing was Frodo and Megan. I felt the evilest smirk go across my face.   
" We are friends, right?" Frodo asked.  
" Well, yeah, duh!" Megan said smiling.  
" Even if I did something that you really might not like?" Frodo asked, his face getting serious. Megan nodded.  
Frodo tilted his head and brushed his lips over Megans. Megan started to blush, and so did Frodo. I think he started to turn to look away, but Megan caught his head in both of her hands.   
" Frodo Baggins." she said very sternly. Frodo's face turned ot pure terror when he thought she didn't like it. " That was the best thing you have ever done for me." she said before she kissed him back.   
I was really happy for Megan, but I valued my hearing, so I dicided I wasnt going ot tell her that Legolas and me had been spying.   
Legolas turned and we both walked away.   
" So Megan, what did you and Frodo do?" I asked, really trying hard not to smile.   
" Well, we didn't talk at all, hardly. Then he asked me I was his friend even if he did something I didn't like." Megan retorted to me.   
" And?"   
" He kissed me..." she said getting a dreamy look on her face.   
" And?"   
" I kissed him back."   
" And?"  
" I loved it!" she said blushing.   
  
The next morning I couldn't find Legolas, so I got Megan and Frodo to help me. We were sneaking around when I Megan stopped and I dicided to listen.   
" Go away. I don't even know you!" i heard an rather annoyed man say. I knew instantly that it was Legolas.   
His back was towards us, and there was a wagon right behind him, so we ran and got under it.   
" Would this make you happy ma'am?" he said, grabbing her hand and kissing it lightly. She shook her head. I felt myself growl, and start to clinch my fist.   
" Ooh, somebodys jealous..." Frodo teased.  
" Shut up Frodo!!" I said a little to loud. He turned towards us. The girls took the opportunity to grab his face and kiss him hard on the lips.   
Thats when I got up and ran. I just ran, not knowing where I was going. I turned at an ally, and when to the very back and sat down. It was then I realized I was crying. I tried to stop, but the tears kept coming. I was glad no one followed me because I hate it when people see me cry.   
Then I saw Legolas turn the corner, looking at me. So, I stood up and turned my back to him. * Why am I so upset, I dont even like him....wait, yes...I do. I damn double damn myself.* I thought. I felt a hand touch my should and slowly turn me around.  
" Its ok, let it all out..." I heard Legolas say. I put my head on his shoulder and started to cry. About everything. Not just seeing Legolas getting kissed by a woman he didnt know, but all my troubles from the other world we had came from. Finally I stopped and looked into his eyes.   
I dont exactly know what I saw, but it made me kiss him. Where it came from, I don't know, but all I know is it felt so right.   
I pulled back to looke at him. " I... I dont know what made me d-do that... and I dont know what made me cry so hard."   
" Its ok...and from what your friend tells me, whenever you got mad, you would take all your anger out in training and fighting...and when you finally do cry, you cant stop." Legolas said, kissing me back.   
I stopped and let him do all the work, while I was in a daze. He stopped and turned his head, and there staring at us were Megan and Frodo. I wanted to yell at them, but my voice wouldn't come out. * so this is what happens when you get kissed, and by and exremely hot guy!* I thought.   
  
The next day I woke up to chaos. There were elves running around everywhere and Frodo came running up to me. " There are orcs, and they are attacking!" he said before running off again. It was then I dicided to fight to. Archery was what I was best at.   
I was ready, by my big black horse, and I had abow and arrow in my hand. " No." I heard someone say behind my back. Megan was standing besides me with her armor and bow and arrow in hand. ( I had borrowed Legolas' spare armor and Megan borrowed Frodo's.) I turned around to a worried faces of Legolas and Frodo.   
" You two are not going out there." Frodo said sternly. Legolas just nodded.   
" Uh, yes, we are." Megan said.  
" We are and thats that, no time for argueing. Uh, Look, orcs behind you!" I screamed while Megan and I took the chance to jump on or horses, well, her pony. We raced by the two now mad men. We all lined up, and Legolas lined beside me, Frodo besides Megan.   
Legolas gave a look I will never, ever forget the rest of my life. It was a mix of anger, hurt, happiness. That look had it all.   
" Read, SHOOT!" I heard Legolas scream, and my arrow went flying. It hit and orc in the middle torso, and he crumpled off his pony. Then we were on our own, we didnt have to be told again to shoot. I had shot 5 arrows, and most of them hit their mark.   
Beside me was Legolas and I turned to look at him, and at that moment, and arrow went flying past me and hit him in the shoulder blade. I screamed and got off my horse and ran over to him, he had already fell off his horse. I turned him face up and he had his eyes shut. I really thought he was dead. I stroked his face, then got up and ran back to my horse.  
I was on, and I was running straight at the orcs lines. I shot my last arrows and got my sword out. I was ready to kill and kick some sorry orc butt. I decapitated one, and stabbed and twisted through another. I had killed about 15 when I realized there were too many for me. But I was still going to face them head on. There were about 25 left and arrows were flying everywhere. I killed about 10 more by either slicing their throat or decaptiating them. I was really thankful that I wasnt hit by one of the elven arrows, for they were on my side.   
Two orcs came running at me and I tried to move, but I didn't make it in time. They put their arms out and knocked me backwards off my horse. as I was falling, I grabbed their arms and took them with me. I heard a sickening crack. I looked and one of the orcs I brought down landed head first and broke its neck, instantly getting killed.   
The one still remaining came running at me and it didnt make it all the way. An arrow, being shot from close range, went through its head. I looked up, and Megan was standing there, I mouthed a thank you as the remaining orcs ran away.   
I ran to where I had left Legolas. his eyes were open, staring up at the sky. I kneeled down, and Megan and Frodo came to stand beside me.   
I took ahold of his hand and one going through his long, beautiful blond hair. " Plese, please do't die...please..." I said a tear falling off my chin. By know, every elve standing out on the field turned to watch. " If that arrow just would have hit me...you wouldnt have been hit...please live, I would do anything to switch places..." I said, not the tears steadily coming off my chin. One hit his cheeck, and his eyes moved towards my face.   
" I'm not going to die..." he whispered, as two elves came and picked him up, carring him back to Rivendell.   
I had a sword wound across my arm and it was just now begginning to hurt. I had Frodo clean it. At the same time, a limping warrior walked in. He lifted his head, and it was Legolas.   
I got up so fast, it made Frodo fall flat on his butt. " Legolas Greenleaf, I was so worried about you, get in bed now, you need to rest. I walked him to his room and made him get undressed and put on his night clothes. He got in bed and I told him he needed to rest. I started to tell him what happened before he found me and Megan in the woods. I was already in my bed clothes because he had walked in right before i was going to go to bed.   
I started to shiver. He was almost asleep, and he patted the place besides him on the bed. I was cold, and it did look inviting. So, I crawled in  
I woke up that morning, my arm hurting so bad it wasnt even funny. I quikly got up and kissed Legolas on the cheek and left.   
I came to me and Megan's room and she was packing. " What are you doing?" I asked, getting worried.   
" Frodo asked me if I wanted to go back to his Hobbilton with him, and I accepted. We leave later today.." she finished.   
" What I'm I to do?!" I screamed.   
" Well, duh, stay with Legolas, here, or in the forest." Megan said, looking up at me.   
" But, then we wont see eachother much...' I said, scared I wouldn't see my best friend anymore.  
" More than you will expect. We will come visit you, and vice versa." she said. All I did was nod. I felt two arms go around my waist.   
" I will make sure that you two will see eachother alot." Legolas' deep vioce against my ear. I went with Megan and Frodo to the edge of Rivendell.   
" See you for now." I said smirking. They waved goodbye and I turned and smiled at Legolas.  
-------------------------------------------***  
Well, there will be a sequel after this, based two years after this. Hope ya liked it! Cleo aka Jamie 


End file.
